This invention relates generally to reclosable bags and like containers, and is particularly concerned with reclosable bags which incorporate a zipper, i.e. male and female profiled elements which are engageable and separable in order to close and open the bag.
The invention is particularly applicable to reclosable bags which have the zipper applied using cross-web technology.
The invention is also concerned with methods of manufacturing reclosable bags and like containers which incorporate cross-web zippers.
In the manufacture of reclosable bags which incorporate both a zipper and a top seal, the consumer may find it difficult to open the top seal to gain access to the reclosable zipper. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reclosable bag or like container in which the opening of the top seal by the consumer is facilitated.